


Sweeter than Heaven

by Small_hands



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: East End, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Florabella, Lesbian, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_hands/pseuds/Small_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence is a blues singer working at a seedy pub in 50s London, trying to make ends meet, and stuck in a loveless marriage.<br/>Isabella, a successful English artist who lives in New York, just had her heart broken.</p><p>A chance encounter will change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning and first meeting.  
> Some background on the main characters.
> 
> ★★★★★★★★★★

It was raining heavily that night, not that it didn't rain almost punctually every night, but there was quite a storm outside.  
Few men occupied the tables at the smoky pub, with the addition of a young couple who was too interested in each other to pay attention to the lady on stage.

Past midnight and Florence started her last number. She delivered it with the same feeling and commitment as she would if she was singing to a packed crowd in a concert hall in the West End.

Her man was backstage smoking his cigarretes waiting for her to wrap it up so they would go home. Then some 6 hours of sleep and half the day off before Florence would come back to the pub and help in the kitchen, until her gig started.  
Four nights a week that was her routine.

**************

Saturday was usually a good night. Even in a dangerous area like that controlled by mobsters and frequented by all types of outsiders and ex prisoners. Also prostitutes and rich boys who got their fix and had fun without anyone judging them for their bad behaviour. Even so you still could find friendship and comfort there at Harry's.

Flo met her band at the whereabouts of Harry's pub, _The boss_ as they all called him. She was visiting her dancer friend around the corner and heard they were looking for a singer. They loved her, especially the sax player who she married six months later.

Stu got other musician jobs and only played with them esporadically now. Florence loved the guys and Harry was a kind man, she went on well with some of the pub goers, some were friends, others awaited an opportunity to flirt with her.

However, she had bigger dreams, like a record contract and going to America, living a star life. Dreaming was all that was left for her really.

**************

The grey clouds were clearing up that Saturday morning. It was a bit chilly but the Sun timidly came up after the heavy rain that fell on the city for the last two days.

Isabella took a cab from her Hackney flat to Aldgate. Her cousin was sick and she felt it was her duty to help her with provisions and medications, since Lillie was too proud to accept money from her little sis, as she called Isabella.  
They grew up together, Isa felt sorry for her cousin, with a husband in prison and three boys to support on her own.

Isa spent the day with her cousin and took the kids for ice cream while their mum rested. Then in the evening she brought the boys home and left, feeling glad for taking some comfort to the cousin she loved so much.

**********************

"Are you done, love?", Stu asked loudly outside the bathroom door.  
"In a minute", she replied.  
Florence was already late for her shift at the pub. She was locked in the bathroom for over an hour, crying while she took her bath.  
Stu was good to her but she didn't love him anymore. Somehow she felt relieved he was frequently travelling to play in three different jazz groups and spent a lot of time in the studio as a session musician. Yet, she couldn't leave him, being lonely was Florence's biggest fear.

********************

Isa was walking around, looking for a place to buy a sandwich and a coca cola, when she heard loud music coming from a small building by an alley. There was quite a crowd coming in, all kinds of people, she got curious. Isabella loved music and she learnt the piano as a little girl. If it weren't for her talent for drawing and painting she would love to play in a band.

"Hullo mate, is she singing tonight?", the young man, in a striped suit and straight dark hair combed back was asking the door man.  
Isabella couldn't help chuckling at the ugly look and dismissive nod the big and muscular man gave the lad. He had a hard face but nice and round green eyes which softened his countenance.

Nate, the big guy, turned to Isa and smiled (or attempted to).  
"Would you like to come in, doll?", he asked her, "Ladies have free entrance tonight. We make the best dry martinis in all London.", he winked at her.

Isabella thought "why not", plus she was intrigued about the band and the singer which were attracting such a varied crowd.  
"Who's playing?", she asked Nate.  
"Flo and the blue birds", they are good.", came the reply while Nate made a curtsy and directed Isa inside.

She got a table at the back, the audience was comprised of more men than women, most ladies were accompanied. Isa didn't want to draw attention to herself so she ordered a drink and flipped through the menu, she was hungry.

The band was doing an instrumental jazzy number. Most people were talking and laughing over the loud music. People clapped and whistled by the end of it. Then came a slow beat, a guitar solo followed by a dramatic pause.

Florence got up on stage with a swagger and a trance-like expression. All eyes were on her. She was in a long green dress with a beautiful oriental necklace adorning it, big earrings and light make up, only red lipstick which stood out.  
The stage was dimly lit with the exception of a soft blue light on Florence.  
She announced: " Hello, we are Flo and the Blue birds. Thank you for coming tonight.", she was soft spoken and shy.  
She started singing a pungent blues, the audience went silent. It was the most incredible voice Isabella had ever heard in her entire life, coming from the most heavenly creature she had set eyes upon. Isa was hypnotized.  
She _had_ to meet her.

Throughout their set, Isa was in a haze. She was not high enough to be feeling so out in space but it was a good sensation. She observed the tall, slim, pale figure with a thunderous voice, yet capable of emitting sweet soft notes when needed. Isabella was mentally rehearsing the lines she would say to the girl. Nothing too daring but not very tame and polite either. By Flo's talent alone, she knew they had to get to know each other. 

**************

The last song came and half the house had left already. Some people were still drinking, others dining. Isa had barely touched her fettuccine, she suddenly didn't feel hungry. One last sip of her martini and she was preparing to get up and talk to Florence. They made eye contact and the tall girl blushed and took her hand to her hair. Isa smiled at her and Flo smiled back. When Isabella was finally approaching her, Stu came from behind and held onto Flo's waist, planting a kiss on the side of her neck. She cupped his face and kissed his cheek, freeing herself from Stu's grip delicately. Isa lost all courage instantly but Flo gave her a wide pretty smile handing out her hand to her.  
"It was beautiful up there, thank you so much.", Isa spoke nervously, "I'm Isabella Summers."  
"Thank you, you're very kind. I'm Florence." , she replied shyly, "We play from Thursday to Sunday here, if you would like to come back...", she complemented.  
"Absolutely, I will.", Isa smiled back. 

Stu was talking to Harry and Isa asked if she could buy Flo a drink. "Oh, thank you, I'd have a brandy.", Flo replied and they sat at a front table and talked a bit. Isa learnt her personality was as fascinating as her voice, she liked the girl as soon as she first laid eyes on her and if she had one more drink, she knew she was capable of doing something foolish. She wished there was no husband and that the magical feeling she was experiencing could last forever. 

Stu came and Florence excused herself. They said goodbye and Isa knew right there by the look Flo gave her when she was leaving, it was just the beginning.


	2. Dancing in the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa and Flo become friends and Florence has a revelation of her own as she spends her day off at Isabella's place.
> 
> ★★★★★★★★★★

_I'll be seeing you_  
_In all the old familiar places_  
_That this heart of mine embraces_  
_All day and through_

_In that small cafe_  
_The park across the way_  
_The children's carousel_  
_The chestnut trees, the wishing well..._

Flo was on stage doing her thing. It was near Christmas and the pub was understandably less hectic than it customarily would be on a Sunday evening.

Stu had travelled North to do some recordings which paid very generously and Flo stayed until the pub closed and Harry would bring her home safe.

She sang the song looking directly at Isabella. She would come twice a week to see the band, after visiting her cousin and the boys.

That night Isa kept sober, she wanted to make the most of her time with Florence, who would always sit at her table after the show. Usually she did the same with other regulars or when someone oferred her a drink, taking the precaution of always keeping it friendly, nothing more. But lately she preferred spending the rest of her night talking to Isa and knowing more about her and her views on most anything.

Isabella was in London for two months, taking some deserved time off. She resided in New York for five years then, having her work being shown in galleries and as a guest professor at an Art College. She used to share an apartment with Julie, a fellow artist who also taught at the College but they weren't on good terms, so the time off would grant enough time for Julie to move out and settle everything easily.

Isa was heartbroken, Julie didn't return her feelings, but she was starting to feel joy in the smallest things of life again, by spending time with her cousin whose health improved splendidly. But especially by Flo's friendship and all the beauty that she brought to her evenings and nights.

They would sometimes go out for lunch, Stu too when he was around.  
Monday was a day off for Florence at the pub.

"Say, Flo, would you like to come to Hackney tomorrow for lunch?", she asked hoping Florence would agree.  
"Certainly, I need a change of airs... But is it ok if Stu doesn't come?", she asked, under the assumption Isa would miss him. She failed to notice that Isabella was nice to everyone, and never particularly cared about Stu's company so much. But he was with Florence so Isa treated him with all respect and courtesy she saw fit.  
"No, it's all right. We could go out to visit some shops too. I'd like to show you around if you don't mind.", she smiled at the redhead, happy in anticipation.

Harry came to take Flo home and they said her goodbyes. Isa watched her friend, she was stunning in a blue shirt and black pants, her hair in a bun with a scarf protecting her milky white neck from the cold. Florence leaned and kissed her cheeks twice, embracing her. Isa wanted to know how Flo's lips would feel on her own, but that was not an appropriate occasion and Lord knows how her friend would react to her advances.  
Summers was definitely smitten.

*********************

Florence arrived early and they had lunch at Isa's place then went out to the shops. They looked at clothes and novelties.  
Isa took her to a perfume shop and they tried on various perfumes and lotions. Isabella shivered when Flo was too close and trying to sniff something she sprayed on the neck. It seemed Flo was very touchy-feely, she wouldn't deny it pleased her.

They went back to the apartment, tired feet from walking up and down.  
Isabella opened a bottle of wine she had been saving forever and put on some 45s to spin.

*******************

Isabella had opened up about her failed romance with Julie one night. She had drank more than she should and hoped Flo was high enough to forget about it, for she feared it would make Florence distance herself from her. Sure, Flo was a free spirit, an artist too, who dealt with all types of people, but few people understood that different way of loving. Some of her friends had undergone psychiatric treatment to change who they were but Isa knew better.  
You have to follow your nature, she always thought.

"We are not so different, you and I...", Flo started. I loved too much but was the only one willing to risk it all and face the world. Long before Stu, my first love, I was very naive then...", she spoke softly but frankly.  
Isa interrupted her: "I'm sorry he hurt you...", Isa really wanted to give her friend some comfort.  
Florence gazed into Isa's face for a minute. She smiled weakly.  
"Yeah,  _she_  really smashed my heart. We grew up together, practically inseparable. Then she had some lung disease and was in hospital for months. She recovered but her family sent her to Australia. They opposed our... friendship. And Anne never fought for me." Florence finished. It was still a sensitive subject to her.

Isa was surprised and couldn't deny that she was hopeful too, inside.  
"What about Stu? Are you happy with him?", Isabella inquired.  
"I think I used to love him or maybe I just needed someone to hold in the night. I can't make him happy the way he wants", she sighed.

The shorter one was speechless.  
"Don't look so shocked, Isa, love is not about what one has between one's legs. You can say I go both ways. But right now I have something in my mind I can't shake off." Flo was staring at Isa the whole time, like a hungry lioness.  
"I'd like to see the Moon. Can we step out?" Florence asked.  
"We can climb to the top of the building, some flights of stairs and we're there.", Isa suggested.  
Welch took her by the hand and they went to the roof. Isa lived on the fifth floor of a ten storey building. There was a full Moon and it wasn't so chilly outside.

*******************

Florence seemed to shift moods quickly, she was now gleeful and giggly, and started singing Moonriver trying to make Isa dance with her.  
Isabella went along, she was having fun too, and held on to Flo's shoulders while they glided around the wide empty space.

They were soon too close and Isa felt her stomach turn with nervousness. Suddenly Florence spinned her and stopped.  
"Kiss me, Isa", Flo said more as a command than a request.  
The blondie reached up and moved Flo's hair from her face, giving a peck on her lips, timidly.  
Florence cupped Isa's face and kissed her deeply, Isa kissed back and they kept on it for minutes, only stopping to catch their breaths.  
Isa could feel it wasn't awkward to either of them, but there was Stu, and New York.  
They stood still, in each other's arms at the rooftop looking over London.  


The fog from the light rain, which had just stopped, lingered on. How quiet it was, late at night and the humdrum and coming and going of cars, buses and pedestrians reduced substantially. Florence felt a joy she hasn't felt in a long time. Isa was happy and didn't think of the future, of consequences. One bright moment was all she asked, it was finally happening.

Isabella noticed Flo was tired, what with her getting up early having worked until late hours on Sunday, enduring a turbulent bus ride from Aldgate to Hackney. Also they had strolled up and down for hours. Not to mention the strong red wine which must had gone straight to her delicate head.  
Isa suggested they went inside and got some sleep, so they descended the five flight of stairs to the flat.

"Well, you see, Florrie, I only stay here for two or three months a year, and I'm frequently out, so it's not particularly fancy or big.",  
Isabella explained and instructed Florence about the bathroom facilities, telling her she should feel at home to circulate throughout all the flat's dependencies as she saw fit, and help herself to any food or refreshments.  
She continued, "I've only got one bedroom but there are two beds in it, in case of any guests like you, milady..." Isabella joked, finishing, "Feel free to rest and sleep as much as you need.", Isa made her best to leave Florence comfortable.

"See, Isa, darling, one bed is enough to do what I have in mind....", Flo grinned, not as shy as when they first met, "We may rest all right, but sleeping is far from what I intend for us to do now...", She took both hands of Isabella, entwining their fingers and shortening the distance between their bodies, pulling her close.  
Isa breathed in, shutting her eyes pushing any thoughts away. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Come away with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence and Isa found each other, but Flo still has some things to sort out before they can live their romance fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if this chapter's conclusion is a bit uneven, I was kinda stuck.  
> Florabella fluffy chapter.
> 
> ★★★★★★★★★★★★★

It was all very natural, what happened between them. There was no hurry, no uneasiness and they explored each other's bodies unashamedly. It felt like the first time for Isabella, like the first time her feelings were being returned.  
Afterwards Florence fell asleep, even if she had fought all night, talking and getting up and pacing from the bedroom to the bathroom and back.  
Finally she gave in, and Isa's arm went numb from Florence's head resting on it.

Isa quieted her mind and managed to sleep a couple of hours and woke up to hazy big green eyes looking at her, and a pretty smile lighting it all up.  
“You have made me feel so happy ever since I’ve known you,” Florence said.  
"Oh, have I?", Isa replied, "I'm very happy too. Because of you."  
She didn't want to question anything or ask how it was going to be in a few days. They belonged together and that was what mattered.  
Flo kept talking and talking romancing Isabella and as much as Isa found it adorable, she silenced the girl with kisses.

*******************

Meeting Isabella and falling for her was just the push Florence needed to end it all with Stu. She had to find the best way to approach it, she still cared about her husband even though there was no love between them for quite a while.

She decided she would not go to Stu's family home for Christmas. Isabella had learnt of this and had asked her to spend Christmas and New Year's with her and her cousin and nephews, Flo would break it up with Stu after New Year's, she resolved.

******************  
Isa started going to Harry's the four nights Flo used to sing. Sometimes she arrived early and hung around, talking to Nate and Harry. She would be with Florence backstage and it was hard for them to contain displays of affection. Most of the guys in the band noticed how happier and calmer Florence had been in the last weeks.

Harry was pleased with Flo and the Blue birds' success and had given the band a raise, also keeping Florence only as an artist, giving her permanent leave from work at the kitchen. It still didn't pay much and Flo could barely make ends meet, but she was glad with the recognition by her boss and very hopeful about her singing career.

******************

"How long until we're there?", Florence felt impatient, it had always been hard for her to travel or sit still for long. Her anxiety didn't help either.  
"We're almost there.", Isa replied, adding, "I can't wait to introduce you to my brother, and mother will love you, she loves lady singers.", Isa winked at Flo.

Christmas went on and they couldn't be happier. Lillie loved Florence, and since she and Isa had no secrets, was glad to see her cousin in love again. Her husband had just gone out of prison and the family made their best to welcome him back. Frederick had made a mistake but he wasn't a bad guy and the kids needed him.  
Isa played traditional songs and Florence sang, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Flo missed such celebrations, for her family lived far from London and they weren't on good terms since she left to sing at Harry's pub.

******************  


They would escape into an outdoor area at night and hold hands while Florence sang and they looked at the Moon and the stars.

******************  


Ten minutes to midnight, soon 1956 would be knocking on their door. Florence could not be more certain of starting anew with Isabella by her side. They spent the passing at a hotel, so they could fulfill their love and make their vows without attracting disagreaable looks of reprimand from the narrow minded.  
They were in Heaven.

"You're mine forever now!", Flo told Isa while they made love. They didn't need anything else but champagne bottles, some music and each other.  
In a few days she would be a free woman, and after one more week they would go to New York and Flo would work on her music and Isa on her Art. Money was not the problem anymore, but she needed to make it on her own.

******************  
**A new life**

The talk with Stu was hard, but he knew it was over for months then. He wanted to know if there was another man, and Florence bravely told the truth. He wasn't shocked but laughed sarcastically saying she was confused and hoped one day she would be happy with the right guy.

A few days after, Flo was doing her last performances at the pub. She wanted to take the guys in the band with her but that cycle was over. It all ended amicably and soon a new girl would come to continue the tradition. No Flo and the Blue birds anymore, she was a free bird now, reaching for the sky.

******************  
"I want to kiss you so badly", Flo was whispering into Isa's ear while they waited for a cab. They would spend their last nights in Hackney then they would catch the plane and cross the Ocean.  
Stu came around, visibly pissed drunk. He wasn't like his controlled self and spit on the ground moving towards them.  
He towered over Isa, with his 6 feet 10 and they tried to get away.  
"So, who's the man in bed?", he crassly said outloud., "You two are ridiculous!!!", it wasn't lost love but the macho pride which fuelled his anger.  
The two kept silent, no use arguing with a drunk man, but then, unexpectedly, Stu pushed Florence and she lost balance, bruising her knee in the fall.  
Nate and Harry were talking by the alley and Nate sprung up to him landing one punch right to Stu's eye. Nate wasn't a coward though and, having thrown him on the ground was yelling without further touching Stu.  
"That's no way to treat a lady, you bastard, now go away and stay away if you have a brain inside that big head.", he defended the girls.  
Stu got up ashamed and left, and Isa hugged Nate, he kissed Flo teary-eyed.

"Thanks for everything you did for me, boss!!", Flo embraced Harry, she stood watching the dear old pub that changed her life in more ways than one and they were gone.


	4. The city that never sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Florence move in together as Flo pursues her dream in New York city.  
> Meanwhile, Julie appears and realises she lost Isa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters until the conclusion.  
> Hope readers are still interested in this story.
> 
> I got kinda stuck and this is a short chapter.  
> Inspiration comes back slowly.
> 
> ★★★★★★★★★★

Florence looked over the balcony, the cold breeze caressing her face and naked arms.  
Isabella needed to go to a reunion at her College. Flo felt restless, all alone in the big apartment. 

It had been a couple of weeks since they started living together.  
Florence had lately tried meetings with agents, visiting record companies while Isabella was working.

She was already studying some offers and rehearsing with a band to choose tracks for an album.

Their life had been pure bliss, with the occasional hung over morning... when they stayed in bed all day doing nothing but bringing each other closer to the edge.

*****************

"So, Izzy, I'm thinking about going to that RCA party tonight. Lots of big shots will be there, musicians too. It could be a positive experience, plus making contacts…", Flo appealed.

Isabella hadn't slept much for the past week. Florence had too much energy and they barely stayed in lately. She was six years younger, very excited to be in a new city and wanting to take in all the sights, sounds and tastes she could grasp.

"Okay, dear, let's do it. I just need a hot bath and we're good to go.", she responded forlornly.  
Isa abhorred those kind of gatherings, only frequenting them when she had to promote an exhibition or meet with sponsors. But she couldn't help appreciating Florence's eagerness and wished to support her in every possible way.

Isa draw herself a bath and waited. What was going on in her head was far from a night out with boring nouveau rich types and giddy young artists.  
She wanted to make love to her woman and share herself with Flo in body, mind and soul.  
Isa understood her lover's urgency though and would move mountains so her dreams were fulfilled. She had found happiness in her and beside her.

After a hot bath Isa often felt renewed. She put a robe on and went into her bedroom to get dressed. Flo was applying her makeup on and watched her discreetly. She felt suddenly a burning desire for the girl and quickly tried to make the thoughts go away as excited as she felt.  
Just as she was finishing dressing, her lover came from behind holding her waist and kissing her neck. It was all that took Isabella to turn around almost aggressively and capture Flo's lips with her open mouth. They kissed like it was their first kiss or the last kiss before the world ended.

Florence unbuttoned Isa's shirt and touched her. Isa quivered, closing her eyes. Their bodies pressed together, it was hard for Isabella to contain herself, the throbbing between her legs urging her to go on.  
"Not now or we'll be late, love.", Isa groaned.  
The other didn't protest and they got in the car and drove silently to the 5th Avenue penthouse where they were expected.

*****************

She did her best to socialise and make sure she introduced Florence to the right people, but Isa would rather be in bed sleeping than making conversation with those bores.  
They haven't been alone enough since they moved in together and Florence's enthusiasm, which was very positive made Isabella feel old and tired.  
She was like that once until she knew how rotten showbiz was. Even in her field, not that glamorous as that of actresses and singers, it was mostly just a silver lining.

As the hours passed, Isabella had consumed more than her share of martinis.  
Florence was engaged in conversation with a group of people who seemed to love her.  
Isa watched her beloved, glowing and so full of hope. Isabella's mind was set on never letting her down, in sickness and in health.  
There was no doubt in her mind that they were made for each other. 

Isa went to the balcony and looked out, a full Moon shining over the city. Then she thought she was seeing things, but, no, there was Julie gazing at her from a corner.  
Julie knew Isa was back from England, but she didn't expect her to be with someone so soon.  
She gave her a smile and approached her slowly. The last person Summers expected to run into was right in front of her, it soon hit her like a bullet in the back.

Isa felt nothing for the woman. Not love, hate or hurt. She was finally where she wanted emotionally with the one who completed her.  
She was polite enough to exchange trivial banter but felt relieved when Flo approached her.  


“Izzy, there's this restaurant around the corner, the guys are inviting us, what do you think?  
Maybe we could jam and stuff, but, well, we can go home if you want...”, she exclaimed excitedly.  
Florence noticed Isa’s awkward smile.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, how unkind of me. Won’t you introduce me to your friend?’’ she asked charmingly.

“That’s Julie Green, darling. Julie, that’s Florence Welch, we’re engaged.” there was a slight cruelty in Isabella’s tone.  


Julie was speechless. She noticed Isa's eyes sparkle, unlike the last months they've been together. Isa never looked at her like she was looking at the new girl... As much as Isa professed her love, that was massively different. The last she had seen of Isa she was begging, now Julie had no effect on her. It was like she was talking to a stranger. 

“So, let’s go, the night has just begun.” Flo replied leading Isa by the arm.  
“Best served cold”, Isa thought. “And quite delicious.”


	5. Human nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella needs to go away to sort out family matters in London and Florence is not pleased. Meanwhile, Flo gets a contract and both women are faced with temptation, questioning what they feel for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of an emotional chapter. One more to go. Hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> ★★★★★★★★★★

It finally happened. Florence got her first contract with a label. A major label at that, she was thrilled. They had even let her choose her band. After a month of auditions it was all set. Her plan was to call the band Flo and The Swinging Machine, which was a cool name for a jazzy blues group.

Some afternoons, mostly Wednesdays, Flo would take Isa to the studio with her. Isa would accompany her on the piano, or play the tambourine. They both loved music and it was a bonding activity that brought them together even more.

 

*****************

It was early September and Florence was recording in the studio. Her album was scheduled to be released in less than two months, if all went well.  
Isabella got a telegram from her mother. Lillie needeed her. Her absent dad had died and left her quite a good sum and his estate which was to be shared between his two children. A young man from his second marriage and his daughter. They had to go thru all the bureaucracy and Isabella could help with that, also with moral support. Isa would have to stay a month in London.

Flo didn't take the news so lightly. It was an important phase in her life and she wanted her partner by her side. But she kept her frustration to herself and didn't make a fuss.  
They spent the evening before Isa's departure at home together. In the morning, before the flight, Isabella went to her College to arrange everything so that she would take a leave. 

"So, are you leaving for good?", she heard the familiar voice asking. Julie was standing at the door watching her packing her stuff. They teached at the same College but on different days and Isa was a guest professor working once a week, so they rarely bumped into each other, for Isa's relief.  


*****************

"Hm not really. I have family business to deal with." she tried to sound cold but felt nervous inside. The previous night Florence had drank too much and went to bed mad at her, she questioned how much did Flo really love her and would their love stand the test of distance and adversities that might come? She adored the lady with all her heart, body and mind but Florence was quite young and inexperienced. Was she being a rock in her shoe? Holding back her wings was not her intention. Isabella preferred not to ponder much on that, it made her suffer.

Julie came behind her and hugged her. She still remembered how she liked that feeling. Those arms around her, the scent of Julie's perfume... Isa closed her eyes for a moment and it all came back to her. All the desire and tears and laughter. However it was all buried now. Those feelings were locked in a compartment of her heart that had been concealed and kept out of her blood stream for her own good.

Julie let Isa turn around. They stared at each other. As cold as Isa tried to appear, her heart raced. Julie pulled her closer and kissed her. Isa didn't kiss back, but didn't pull away either.

"Don't.", Isa said between gritted teeth when Julie tried to continue, "Please get out, don't come here again." she blurted.

As Julie was gone, silent tears ran down her face. Now it was over.

*****************

"What are you saying Isabella? Aren't you coming back tomorrow? What am I supposed to do now? It's the launch of my record and the one who should be here beside me _won't be able to come_!! How do you manage to be so insensitive?", Florence was almost shouting, she could be quite the drama queen and self centered.  
Isa was used to those fits and tried to let her get it all out then explain. She called to let her know it was impossible to come back before one more week.  
"Darling, they need me. After that there won't be necessary for me to aid them anymore. Uncle has left them well off. Even better than me actually. It's funny, really, Destiny plays those tricks on people, I guess.", she replied chuckling.  


Florence's fits of rage made Welch seem like a spoiled adolescent, but she thought it was cute.  
"I'll be all yours in a week, my love. I will make it up to you" Isa concluded seductively.  
Flo was still angry and dismissed her.  
"Don't count too much on that. I have to go. Goodbye Isabella.", Flo said sternly ending the call. Then she collapsed on the bed. Flo felt lost without her Isa.

She decided to go to a party that night. They were always inviting her now that she was an up and promising star from RCA. Her personality attracted lots of attention too and Flo knew how to use her charm to get where she wanted.

It wasn't a big celebration, she barely knew those people but her band was there, a couple with their ladies and the other half looking for girls to hit on.  
Men usually flirted with Florence, but those who knew her, knew Isabella too and even if it wasn't all in the open, they respected them like the couple they were.  
Tonight she wanted to dance until she dropped and started chatting with a young man, who was called Jim, who said he played the guitar for a pop singer she loved.  
Flo was interested and they drank together. She wanted to feel loved and admired so she let the boy woo her.  
When she came to herself she was in his apartment, kissing him.

"You're really something, you know that?" Jim said. He was holding her with an arm while he held a glass of whisky with his left hand.  
Flo kept kissing him or rather got lost in his kisses but deep down, in all of her drunkenness she knew it wasn't right.  
He started groping her and tried to unbutton her dress, while he led her to his room.  
"Wait, stop, what are you doing?" Florence pushed him weakly.  
"I thought you wanted it. Sorry…" he stopped and moved aside for her to pass.  
"No, listen it's not your fault. I'm fucking drunk...I am married. Please take me home." Flo mumbled almost incoherently.

Jim didn't question further and took her home.

The record launch was a success. Flo couldn't be happier but she missed Isabella by her side. It all happened because of their meeting at Harry's pub that fortuitous night, she didn't regret any of it. But did Isa? Florence was hurting.  
Isa had sent her a postcard wishing her luck. She had it in her purse and read the words over and over again:  
  
_No matter which way the wind blows, I'm always thinking of us. This is only the beginning. I love you._.

*****************

**One week later**  


"I missed you so much. I wouldn't stand to lose you.", Flo wailed.  
"Hey, don't cry, I won't go anywhere, what's going on darling?", Isabella asked worried.  
Florence kept sobbing looking at the ground while Isa tried to get closer taking her hand between hers.  
"I need to tell you something. But… please don't hate me, it didn't mean anything." she pleaded.  
Isa held Flo's chin and lift her head with two fingers so she could look into her eyes, assuring her.  
"Florence, whatever happens or anything you say won't change what I feel for you…"  
Isa said sweetly.  
Flo was trying not to cry and continued.  
"That night after we had that fight on the phone and you said you had to stay in London for one more week… I went to a party and got wrecked. All the guys from the band were there. I met a guitarist, we talked and he took me to his place. I wasn't even thinking right…"

"He reminded me of you, big blue eyes…couldn't shut up trying to impress me, funny guy… but when things got heated he was so silent, so intense.", Florence was talking avoiding Isabella's stare.

"So have you and him…" Isa mouthed but Flo cut her,  
"No, no, no… We kissed and he wanted more but I couldn't stand when he was touching me. I was too high though and he brought me home. A real gentleman. Iz, I am so fucking ashamed. I couldn't… I hate myself for even attempting to do something like this and hurting you!", the tall one lamented.

Isa hugged her tightly and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
"It's all right baby, I was tempted too. Julie came to see me before I left for England but nothing happened. Even if you had slept with this boy, you're mine and I'm… yours. So, think of nothing and come here."  
She cupped Flo's face with both hands and drank the love out of her eagerly.


	6. And I love her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should wrap it up with a short epilogue.  
> Any comments appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> ★★★★★★★★★★

Suddenly Isabella was not the well-known one when she and Florence went to dinners and parties together.  
Florence's band made it top of the charts, they were playing at the best concert halls in town and plans were made for a tour around the country. Florence wanted to go back to England and invite her family to witness her triumph, after all that time with almost no contact whatsoever. She needed to show her instincts were right and that she was born to make music.

Isa had taken a week off to accompany Flo around town and they were in Seventh Heaven.  
Usually Mondays were the days they would lazy about and stay in cherishing their life together.  
"You know something, baby, let's write a song together…. What do you think?", Florence asked her cheerfully. "You can still play the piano, right?", she concluded.

So they did. And after the first song came others.  
Soon Isa was a guest at the concerts but she didn't wish to get into that musician routine again, to Florence's disappointment.  
The tour begin and as much as they missed each other, every time they reunited was a celebration.  
They had a perfect chemistry artistically too, and seeing their names beside each other on the record sleeve made Florence proud and grateful to her little music machine, as she called Isabella.  
And it was only the beginning.


End file.
